There are many types of vehicle sun shield device. A kind of vehicle cover, which utilizes a tent-like structure to cover the whole vehicle, is well known in the art. Although it successfully shields the whole vehicle from direct sunshine, it is difficult to remove from the vehicle and is inconvenient to store them in the vehicle. Therefore, such tent-like vehicle cover is not suitable to be used for temporarily parked automobile.
The common feature of sun shield for temporarily parking is that the sun shield device must be easy to operate. To achieve the above goal, conventional sun shields for vehicle comprises a housing for securing on top of the vehicle and a sheet material which is wound and received within the housing. The sheet material can be unwound from the housing for covering the vehicles. However, the housing is exploded outside the vehicle that not only adversely affects the appearance of the vehicle but also can easily be stolen.
The recent sun shield devices are designed to be installed inside the trunks of the vehicles so as to hide the devices when they are not in use. Some of them include a housing affixed in the trunk by screwing. Some of them include a motor to operate the winding or unwinding of a shading sheet received within the housing. Holes must be drilled inside the trunk in order to install the sun shield device. However, most of the car owners are unwilling to have any damage to their cars just for installing a sun shield device. Besides, when a motor is used, the installation cost increases for connecting the electrical power thereto. Moreover, there are many different styles of vehicle each having a different size and shaped trunk, and therefore each sun shield device is custom made to fit the particular kind of vehicle only. Also, since many people own more than one car, it is impossible for the driver to selectively interchange the conventional sun shield device from one car to another when the driver changes his or her car to drive.